Menyesal
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya, membuat Sasuke mencari tahu apa sesuatu itu. Dan mengetahui sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan menghilang dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Tapi semua itu membuatnya sangat menyesal. SEQUEL LUKA /Sasuke x Sakura/ /Oneshot/ RnR Please SASUKE SIDE


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Menyesal by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat sambungan telponnya di putuskan secara sepihak. Ia marah pada Sakura yang mendadak membatalkan pertunganannya. Ia baru mengetahui sekarang, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia pulang keapartemennya. Dan saat ia pulang kerumahnya ia mendapatkan kabar seperti itu.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras. Berengsek sekali perempuan itu. Sebenarnya ia juga senang mendengar bahwa pertunangannya gagal seperti itu, tapi entah di dasar hatinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, Sasuke segera mengemudikan mobilnya. Menuju kearah tempat kerja Sakura yang biasanya. Sakura tadi mengatakan kalau ia berhenti bekerja disana, dan mungkin saja Sakura masih tak jauh dari sana, kan?

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sudah sampai di depan kafe tempat bekerja Sakura. matanya menelusuri yang ada di dalam sana dari dalam mobilnya. Ia tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun.

Dengan segera Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah kafe tersebut. Saat ia masuk kedalam, ia langsung di sambut oleh pelayang yang ada di samping pintu. Dengan langkah pelan, Sauke melangkah kearah salah satu kasir yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada yang ingin di pesan?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Haruno Sakura tadi kesini?" tanyanya langsung membuat kening kasir tersebut mengerut kecil.

"Haruno Sakura sudah berhenti dari sin—"

"Aku sudah tahu." Potongnya sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Nah kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" ucap kasir tersebut sedikit jengah dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Kasir tersebut menggerutu, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang pembeli yang seperti ini.

"Apa Sakura belum lama keluar dari kafe ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, kurang lebih dua hari yang lalu!" ucapnya membuat mata Sasuke membesar memandang kasir tersebut. "kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah keluar? Padahal dia pelayan yang terbaik disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Lanjutnya masih terus memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi saat aku menelponnya tadi, Sakura mengatakan padaku bahwa ia berhenti pagi ini." Ucapnya pelan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dengar tadi.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya kasir itu tidak sabar. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan yang terus saja bertanya tentang Haruno Sakura itu.

Mata Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan, memandang kasir tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Dalam hati, Sasuke terus saja mengumpat kesal pada Sakura.

Wanita itu kenapa selalu membuatnya kesal seperti ini. Kenapa dia malah membuatnya susah? Dasar sial wanita itu.

.

.

.

Suigetsu yang sedang lahap memakan bekal dari kekasihnya—Karin—berhenti mengunyah, matanya memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kosong kearah depan. Dengan tidak peduli, Suigetsu kembali dengan semangat memakan makanannya.

Tapi lama kelamaan itu membuat Suigetsu jengah dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang diam terus. Dengan kesal Suigetsu langsung menyentil kening Sasuke dengan keras dan itu membuat Sasuke sadar dan langsung mendesis pelan.

Melihat itu membuat Suigetsu menyeringai pelan. Sekali-kali dirinya ingin menyiksa Sasuke. bukan dirinya yang selalu di siksa oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan mata tajam, membuat Suigetsu tidak sadar meneguk ludahnya susah.

"H-hanya menyadarkanmu yang sedang melamun saja." Jawabnya pelan. Lalu tangannya mengambil botol air mineral di samping kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak dengan menyentil keningku bisa, kan?" Suigetsu mengangguk pelan.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka suara lagi, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada yang menelpon. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menjawabnya langsung saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berbicara lewat telpon, Sasuke segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Kemudian setelah selesai ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang hanya bisa melongo menatapnya.

"Dasar brengsek." Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke yang kini sudah jauh. Ia kembali menikmati bekal makanan yang di masak oleh kekasihnya, melupakan kekesalan yang di buat oleh Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Saat ia akan menuju kearah parkiran, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap kearah semua tempat yang ia lewati. Siapa tahu saja kalau ia bisa melihat seseorang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah ia lihat.

Tapi setelah sampai di di parkiran dan mendapatkan Sara sedang menunggunya disana. Dan ia tidak melihat adanya Sakura di sekitar kampusnya. Dan tidak lupa juga ia sudah mencari seharian penuh Sakura di kampus saat kemarin. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kadang Sasuke juga bertanya pada teman satu kelasnya Sakura, dan hanya di jawab gelengan. Itu semuanya membuatnya kesal.

Kenapa Sasuke mencarinya dan tidak menghubunginya? Karena Sakura sangat susah untuk di hubungi. Telponnya tidak aktif, membuatnya menggeram. Dan begini jadinya, Sasuke mencari Sakura di seluruh kampus tapi tidak menemukan tetap tidak menemukan Sakura.

Mungkin Sakura ada di rumahnya. Innernya berbicara, membuat Sasuke tersentak. Yah, ia lupa untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Walaupun saat terakhir kali ia menelpon Sakura di dekat rumahnya, Sasuke tidak sempat turun dari mobilnya dan ia langsung melesat ke tempat kerja Sakura.

Mungkin ia harus mengunjungi rumah Sakura. tapi itu nanti, karena sekarang ia akan mengajak Sara jalan-jalan. Ternyata mengajak kencan Sara itu sangat gampang sekali. Kadang Saseuke sering menyeringai senang saat ia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Sara.

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang di depan untuk Sara, saat Sara sudah masuk, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari kecil kearah kursi mengemudinya. Dan ia langsung menacap gas segera meninggalkan area kampusnya.

Dalam perjalanan suasana di mobil benar-benar hening, biasanya kalau dengan Sakura selalu saja ada topik yang di bicarakan. Sakura bisa mencairkan suasana yang dingin menjadi hangat. Yah, walaupun ucapan konyol Sakura selalu di tanggapi dengan beberapa kata. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura berhenti bicara.

Atau kalau tidak Sakura pasti akan menyanyi dengan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Telinganya di sumpal dengan headset dan bibirnya berucap mengikuti alunan lirik lagu yang yang di dengarnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya kadang menyerit tidak suka.

Tapi sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Tidak ada obrolan ataupun suara nyanyian Sakura yang di dengarnya.

Dari ekor matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Sara yang terus saja menunduk, sedang memainkan ponselnya. Memandang wajanya yang manis dan itu berbeda dengan Sasuke yang cantik. Rambut Sara panjang sepinggang dengan warna merah. Berbeda dengan rambut milik Sakura yang berwarna merah muda dan pendek. Tapi kalau di perhatikan Saskura memang cantik dengan gaya dan warna rambut seperti itu.

Dan Sasuke sukses merutuki dirinya sendiri karena otaknya mulai eror. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah membandingkan Sara dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat berbeda di lihat darimanapun. kalau di lihat lagi tentu saja Sara masih lebih baik dari Sakura.

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia memandang kearah depannya, menyetir mobilnya dengan fokus. Hari ini Haruno Sakura sukses membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai. Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya lalu memarkirkannya. Setelah selesai, Sakura dan Sara langsung turun dari mobil. Dengan rasa canggung Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan Sara yang sedari tadi memegang ponselnya saja. Tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, dan kini tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

Sasuk memutar ulang pikirannya, saat ia pergi berdua dengan Sakura, selalu saja Sakura yang berinisiatif memgang tangannya. dan selama itu Sasuke selalu merasa kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sakura. Tapi sekarang ia merasa aneh sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. Untung saja ia orang yang jenius jadi berbasa-basi seperti ini yah lumayan.

"Aku sudah makan siang saat di kantin tadi dengan teman-temanku." Balasnya yang membuat Sasuke reflek memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya lagi langsung menghadap kearah Sara lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Itu terserah kau saja. Kan kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan." Jawabnya lagi kini bertambah parah. Sialan! Kalau seperti ini jadinya, tadi-tadi ia tak usah mengajak Sara kencan bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu kita duduk disana mau?"

"Yah, itu terserah kau saja." Jawabnnya ini membuatnya semakin kesal.

Dan percakapan kecil itu terhenti. Hening lagi. Dan itu semua membuat beberapa memori dirinya dengan Sakura berputar pelan di kepalanya.

"_Nani? kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup bukunya. Matanya terus memandang kearah Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapannya._

"_Hn… banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita semakin merenggang dan banyak pula yang mengatakan kita sudah putus begitu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengambil buku yang baru saja di tutup oleh Sakura. lalu ia membacanya dengan seksama _'Sejarah Perang Dingin' _Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan setelah ia membaca judul buku tersebut._

"_Merenggang, ya? memangnya kenapa kalau merenggang? Bukankah itu tidak masalah? Dan sepertinya kau yang membuatnya merenggang. Kau menghindariku, saat kita berpas-pasan di koridor, di kantin atau dimanapun kita bertemu kau memang menghindariku." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke melengoskan wajahnya kesamping, menatap kearah pohon yang sedang menari akibat angin yang berhembus._

_Telinganya mendengar beberapa barang di bereskan, dan Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri sambil merapihkan rambut merah mudanya yang pendek agar tidak berantakan lagi._

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu, karena aku harus bekerja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jarang-jarangkan kau membawaku jalan-jalan seperti ini. Dan yang sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan itu aku di waktu aku sedang senggang." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sakura. sentuhannya membuat kedua pipinya memanas, walaupun hanya terlihat samar._

"_Jadi kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan kemana?" tanyanya yang kini mereka sudah keluar dari perpustakan di kampusnya._

_Sasuke yang kini di gandeng mesra a la Sakura hanya bisa menyerit kesal. Pasalnya kalau sudah begini agak susah untuk di lepaskannya nanti. itupun jika kalau ada sesuatu benda yang membuat Sakura tertarik pasti gandengan ini akan terlepas begitu saja._

_Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap kearah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum ceria. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa senyuman milik Haruno Sakura begitu pas di wajahnya. Sakura memang tidak manis ataupun imut. Tapi Sakura itu cantik._

_Dan kepala Sasuke sukses menggeleng. Menghilangkan pikiraanya tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura itu cantik. Tch! Masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari Sakura._

_Lalu Sasuke menjawab pelan, "itu terserah kau saja, Sakura."_

_Kening Sakura mengerut, memikirkan tempat yang akan di tujuinya, lalu bibirnya mengulas senyum, "mungkin toko buku? Atau mall?aku ingat ada beberapa yang ingin aku beli."Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya malas._

"_Itu terserah kau saja." Jawabnya pelan yang masih terdengar di telinga Sakura. tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Sakura kesal._

"_Kau ini! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tapi ya sudahlah, kita ke toko buku saja." Ujar Sakura dengan keputusan akhirnya._

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kesalnya menjadi Sakura. ia baru merasakan menjadi seperti ini, biasanya ia yang ada di posisi Sara yang sekarang hanya diam saja dan masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Ah, ia merasa merindukan Haruno Sakura yang tidak hadir di belakangnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kulihat beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak ada di dekatmu." Sauke mendongak menatap kearah Sara yang kini sedang menyedot jus jeruknya yang baru saja datang. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu ia tersenyum kearah Sara.

"Sakura sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya." Jawabnya bohong yang di jawab dengan anggukan bodoh milik Sara.

"Di kelasku banyak sekali yang membicarakan Sakura. kadang ada yang ingin menyatakan perasannya pada Sakura, ada yang ingin mengajaknya kencan dan masih banyak lagi." Mendengar itu dari Sara membuat hati Sasuk tercubit. Di luar sana banyak yang tergila-gila dengan Sakura, kenapa ia malah tidak tertarik dengan Sakura. dan ia juga tidak suka saat mendengar bahwa dari beberapa itu ada yang ingin mengajak Sakura berkencan.

"Dan kalau tidak salah Lee yang menyukai Sakura pada pandangan pertama, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi sayang, Lee langsung di tolak begitu saja. Tapi Sakura menerimanya sebagai temannya. Kejadian ini juga sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Kening Sasuke menyerit, oh, jadi ini beberapa bulan yang lalu? Dan beberapa bulan itu selalu saja ada laki-laki yang menemani Sakura di perpustakan itu namanya Lee. Saat itu Sasuke sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan keakraban mereka berdua, tapi karena harga dirinya yang tinggi ia tidak mau menegurnya dan ia hanya membalas itu dengan cara ia tidak mengubungi Sakura selama beberapa hari. Dan tentu saja akhirnya yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu adalah Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya, lalu menyesapnya pelan, "lalu urusaanya denganku itu apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakan kopi tersebut keatas piring kecil yang memang sudah di sediakan.

"Hanya saja, yah, aku ingin memberitahumu saja. Dan aku cukup…..merasa iri dengan Sakura." ucapan terakhir Sara sangat pelan, tapi walaupun pelan tetap telinga Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Kau iri dengannya?" tanyanya smabil menopang dagu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah manik mata Sara.

"Tentu saja. Padahal Haruno Sakura itu biasa-biasa saja. Kalau di bandingkan denganku itu sebenarnya Haruno Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi entah kenapa mahasiswa di kampus menyukai Sakura." jawabnya panjang lebar, membuat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang akan mengambil cangkir kopinya berhenti di udara.

Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Iri dengan Sakura? yang benar saja? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Di lihat dari penampilan tentu saja yang menang itu Sara. karena Sakura tidak pernah memakai dress selutut untuk pergi kekampus. Tidak seperti Sara yang selalu memakai dress.

Sakura hanya memakai celana jeans yang pas di tubuhnya, kaos longgar dan lapisi kemeja. Lihat sangat berbeda sekali, kan perbandingannya dengan Sara. dan di tambah dengan status keluarga, Sakura sudah sebatang kara, dan Sara keluarganya masih lengkap.

Jadi Sara benar-benar sangat iri dengan Sakura. dan kini Sasuke langsung menilai Sara, memberikan nilai min untuk Sara. ternyata Sara lebih parah dari Sakura. Sara boleh manis, tapi karena sifat irinya membuat Sasuke kesal. Dan Sakura walaupun berisik dan menyebalkan, Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya iri pada seseorang dengan penampilan fisiknya. Hanya saja sesekali ia sering bergumam iri melihat pemandangan keluarga yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

Hanya itu yang sering membuatnya iri. Tidak berlebihan. Sasuke langsung bernajak dari duduknya, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari mall yang ia tempati. Ia sudah tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus setelah mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Sara.

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sara bertanya kenapa mendadak mengajaknya pulang. Padahal kalau di hitung-hitung lagi belum sampai tiga puluh menit di dalam mall besar itu. Dan Sara hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Sara kerumahnya, Sasuke langsung tancap gas kerumah Sakura. tadi itu ia hampir saja lupa kalau ringtone ponselnya tidak berbunyi dengan alunan musik yang Sakura pilihkan karena lagu tersebut lagu yang Sakura sukai.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Sakura, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya. Ia merasa rumah Sakura seperti tak di huni oleh pemiliknya beberapa hari. Sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Sasuke dengan segera mengetuk pintunya.

Tapi sudah lebih dari satu menit pintu di depannya ini tidak kunjung terbuka. Ini membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia mencoba sabar. Kembali ia mengetuk pintunya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerah, ia membalikan tubuhnya memikirkan kemana perginya Sakura.

Dan otaknya langsung memberi petunjuk bahwa ia harus menanyakan kemana Sakura itu pada si pemilik rumah aslinya. Dengan tampang masam, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, pergi kerumah si pemilik yang tidak jauh dari rumah sewa Sakura.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah tersebut, Sasuke langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut dan langsung terbuka menampilah wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mau tak mau membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Hm…aku ingin bertanya apakah rumah yang di seberang sana sudah tidak di huni oleh seseorang?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat wanit itu tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, penghuni dulu baru saja pergi beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya yang membuat Sasuke diam.

"Kalau boleh tahu namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haruno Sakura. Padahal ia baru saja membayar uang sewa untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan ingin keluar dari rumah yang ia sewa dan mengatakan akan pergi dan saat aku memberikan uang selama tiga bulan itu tidak ia terima." Jelasnya yang di anggukan oleh Sasuke. jadi Sakura pergi semua orang tidak tahu?

"Apa Sakura mengatakan ia akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Sakura tidak memberitahukanku. Dia membawa koper saat itu dan terakhirnya ia memelukku dengan erat dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku seperti ibunya. Setelah itu ia pergi." Sasuke mnenundukan kepalanya mendengar semua yang di katakana oleh wanita paruh baya di depannya itu.

Dengan pelan Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya, memberikan senyuman tipis, "kalau begitu terima kasih untuk informasinya." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan baru saja beberapa langkah ia langsung di hentikan oleh wanita paruh baya itu tentang siapa dirinya, dan Sasuke menjawab bahwa ia adalah tunangan Sakura. dalam hati Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa saat jawaban itu terlintas di bibirnya.

Kepalanya ia senderkan di jok mobilnya, tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat kusut. Ia bingung kalaupun Sakura memutuskan pertunangan mereka yang belum di gelar itu seharunya ia senang bukan? Tapi kenapa kini ia malah sebaliknya?

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan merasakan perasaan ini. Mungkin saat ibunya memberitahukannya itu dan ia baru menyadarinya. Dengan pelan Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap kearah depan dengan datar. Mungkin ia bisa mencari Sakura keesokan harinya.

Mungkin Sakura pergi menuju kerumah kerabatnya yang masih ada? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang Sasuke tahu adalah Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai kerabat siapapun disini. Sakura sebatang karang. Dan mengetahui itu semua membuat Sasuke langsung berteriak frustasi, karena kenyataannya bahwa Sakura pergi dari sini. Meninggalkannya.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah kemana Sakura pergi dan kenapa ia pergi padahal Sakura itu sangat mencintainya, kan?

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan mata memerah karena kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini, karena ia memikirkan Sakura. Beberapa hari ini juga ia masih tidak menyerah untuk ia menelpon Sakura dan panggilannya itu tidak tersambung, hanya suara operator yang selalu ia dapatkan.

Dengan langkah yang sangat malas, Sasuke menuju kearah kantin untuk membeli minuman agar ia merasa segar hari ini. Tapi saat ia berjalan menuju kantin ia sedikit mendengar obrolan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang atau sedang ada di koridor bersama teman-teman mereka.

Dan obrolan mereka itu tentang Haruno Sakura yang keluar dari kampus. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tentu saja hanya bisa berhenti dan berdiam diri mendengarkan apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Banyak sekali yang mengira-ira bahwa ada masalah yang sangat serius yang di alami oleh Sakura sampai berhenti kuliah seperti ini. Tapi yang Sasuke tahu, walaupun sebesar apapun masalahnya yang dialami oleh Sakura, pasti, sangat dipasti Sakura bisa mengatasinya.

Tapi yang ini sangat berbeda. Dan membuatnya bingung.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Betapa di sayangkan kalau Haruno Sakura yang mempunyai banyak prestasi berhenti kuliah begitu saja." Sasuke menoleh kesamping mendapatkan Suigetsu yang sedang meminum susu stroberinya. Mata Suigetsu itu melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke dan setelah itu ia berjalan mengajak Sasuke untuk kekantin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Suigetsu terpaksa melirik kembali pada Sasuke.

"Selama ini yang paling dekat dengan Sakura, kan, kau. Masa tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan berhentinya dia?" ucapnya lagi sambil duduk di bangku kantin yang sudah agak ramai.

"Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi disini." Mendengar itu, Suigetsu segera menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya yang di balas hembusan napas Sasuke lelah.

"Dia sudah pergi entah dimana, aku tidak tahu. Dia berhenti bekerja, rumahnya sudah kosong. Yang aku asumsikan bahwa Sakura pergi, meninggalkanku disini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang pelan, membuat Suigetsu sedikit menyeringai pelan. Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Sepertinya ucapanku di klub sastra denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu itu menjadi kenyataan, bukan?" ucapnya sambil meminum susu stroberinya yang kedua. "aku belum memberitahukanmu, ya? saat itu Karin yang baru entah dari mana, melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu klub sastra. Karin juga melihat wajah Sakura memerah, matanya memerah, dan sekilas Karin juga bisa melihat air matanya keluar. Kemungkinan besar bahwa Sakura mendengar semua semua yang kita obrolkan waktu itu." Ujar Suigetsu yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Jadi, Sakura pergi karena dirinya? Tapi mana mungkin, walaupun ia sering menyakitinya tapi tetap saja Sakura akan kembali padany—

"Tidak, Sasuke. mana mungkin Sakura akan kembali padamu. Kau tidak ingat dengan ucapanmu yang menyakitkan itu? er—waktu itu kau memang banyak sekali mengatakan kata yang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh Sakura, tapi kalau di pikir lagi yang paling sangat menyakitkan itu seperti ini _"Tidak. Ya, kalau dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak perduli dengannya!"_ benar bukan?" mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja. Benar semua yang di katakan oleh Suigetsu itu.

"Jadi ucapanku waktu itu jadi benar juga, ya. sekarang tidak ada Haruno Sakura yang menjadi ekormu. Layaknya cicak yang memutuskan ekornya untuk perlindungan dirinya, tapi di kasus ini beda lagi, dia memutuskannya dari bagian tubuhmu agar ia juga bisa melindungi dirinya sendir—"

"Cukup, Suigetsu, kau terlalu banyak bicara sekarang." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menjauhi Suigetsu yang kini malah dengan santainya meminum susu stroberinya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Suigetsu." Suigetsu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan kekasihnya yang sedang mendengus karena mendengar obrolan antara kekasihnya dan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyadarkannya saja. Tapi kau benarkan melihat Sakura didepan pintu klub sastra?" mendengar pertanyaan itu karin langsung menepuk kepala Suigetsu pelan.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, mari kita makan dan melupakan sejenak urusan Sasuke yang ia buat sendiri."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pohon Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Pohon ini adalah dimana saat Sakura memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Dan pohon ini banyak sekali kenang-kenangan yang di buat oleh Sakura.

Tentu saja oleh Sakura sendiri, karena ia selalu menolak kalau Sakura memintanya untuk menemaninya disini. Tapi kadang-kadang ia juga menemaninya juga. Walaupun selalu menolak, Sasuke tak jarang memandangnya dari jauh, kadang ia melihat wanita itu di temani oleh beberapa senior laki-laki mereka, kadang satu angkata. Dan itu pula Sasukee kadang merasa sedikit cemburu melihat bagaimana Sakura menanggapi mereka semua. Kadang itu juga membuatnya iri, kenapa mereka bisa dan ia tidak bisa?

Dan sekarang ia merasa menyesal karena ia sudah menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah di berikan oleh Sakura padanya. Kalau begini jadinya ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku celananya, setelah membuka kunci dan mencari galeri serta foto, Sasuke langsung memandang foto tersebut dengan hati yang tiba-tiba saja merasa ngilu.

Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena foto yang sedang ia lihat. Yah, foto dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon ini saat sedang musim semi. Foto yang di ambilkan oleh Suigetsu dengan paksaan Sakura tentunya. foto itu menampilkan Sakura yang sedang memeluk lengannya, kepalanya menyender di bahu Sasuke dan senyuman yang amat cantik. Dan berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tidak ada ekspresi lain selain itu. benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, lalu ia berjalan lebih dekat kearah pohon Sakura yang sudah tampak berguguran tersebut, melihat itu seperti memberi arti bahwa Haruno Sakura sedang merasakan sakit hati karena dirinya. Tangannya meraba batang pohon tersebut dengan pelan, dan rabaannya berhenti ketika ia melihat ada tulisan kecil di batang tersebut.

Lambat-lambat ia membacanya dan itu adalah namanya dan Sakura yang di lingkari. Ternyata Sakura itu memang sangat mencintai dirinya sekali. Kini otaknya memutar ulang semua yang sudah di lakukan oleh Sakura padanya. Dan itu semua membuatnya semakin sedih karena kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan seperti Sakura.

Sasuke merosot dengan tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukannya. Dan untuk mencari Sakura ada di mana itu pastinya akan sangat susah sekali.

Dan itu Sasuke selamanya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa di sadari oleh dirinya sendiri kini air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata hitamnya.

.

.

.

**owari**

.

.

.

o—oke, sudah sampai ini saja ya? wkwkwkw apa masih gantung lagi?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membacanya dan mereviewnya di ffku 'LUKA', dan special thanks buat akun un-login—hime sama—yang minta sequelnya jadi SasuoHime. Terima kasih, nak , atas sarannya, saya hargaiin itu ya. tapi aku mau ngasih kesempatan buat kamu agar kamu bisa berimajinasi lebih lanjut lagi tentang kelanjutan fic yang saya buat. Maaf maaf saja, ya nak, dari awal fic ini atau akun ini buat bikin ff tentang Sakura x xxx dan saya ini Sakura-cent, ngga mungkin kan aku bikin SasuoHimemu itu :3 nak, jangan bikin saya gagal paham disini :'(

Terima kasih semuanya.


End file.
